


blooming

by kanonberiz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Other, based on my RPs on twitter, follows the canon timeline, rp timeline dump, tiny tiny unrelated events in between the canon story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonberiz/pseuds/kanonberiz
Summary: will you bloom like a flower, or bloom like a fire?a customized telling of ann takamaki's life, starting from that fateful day she awakened to who she really is.





	1. preface

**HELLO.** before we get into this, i'd like to start this with a preface so you know what you're in for.

I RP Ann Takamaki on twitter, but I have **not** finished the game yet. As of this writing, I haven't progressed from having had come home from the Hawaii trip. Anyway! I'm extra af and wanted to completely internalize my favorite girl, so for that first few months of playing I studied her like a hawk.

This is the product of that experience-- Ann, as she starts her life as a Phantom Thief, with sprinkles of my own storylines born from my RPs. I'll be uploading solos and updates in between of what has happened to her so far, just because I wanna neatly collect how I've experienced her as a character.

Unfortunately, due to Ann's background, this collection will also include explicitly mature themes that I don't shy away from writing. I need to explicitly tell you that you are free to stop reading when it becomes too much, and that is completely valid to do. I'd like to be firm that I did not write these for shock factor, neither because I approve of my content, nor am I sensationalizing what I have written. This is an exploration of her psyche, of motivations and dreams, an attempt to better understand her as a character I RP.

I sound dramatic but I just wanna make sure you know what you're in for. GSDKHSFJFSKFJ

Anyway, without further ado, here is Ann Takamaki as she blooms.


	2. > start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ann realizes she doesn't have to play the part of being a good girl all the time.

Sometimes life has a bitter way of spoiling you. Sometimes it’s in the way Kamoshida’s hand grazes across your lap as you sit in his car, while you feign ignorance and he curtly says his goodbye to this four-eyed mophead. 

If you’re lucky, you get to feel better about yourself because you’re doing this for a cause, you’re doing this out of love for your best friend to survive and flourish in the court, balls and fists flying to her tattered, tired body. It’s in the little ways you try to protect your first love, after he so much as growled in Kamoshida’s direction, bones shattering like the dream he so delicately pursued for him and his mom.

But sometimes is not all the time, and this time… This sordid time where you’re stuck in a metaphorical castle, arms and legs bound and body ready to be devoured by the shadow of a man who tells you he’ll keep you safe if you just please, please, won’t you fucking let him have a piece of the flesh that encases your heart? This one time, you realize.

This isn’t what you want.

This isn’t what you should be doing.

This time, you wake up.


	3. if you could please look away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ann receives mysterious gifts from a.. stalker. in a new, more well-known company, she meets who has been adoring her in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sexual abuse, blackmail. please approach this chapter with caution.
> 
> also ive decided to forgo uploading chronologically. this was the start of a character arc where ann changes companies to a more high-profile one, but her past with kamoshida haunts her.

He first raises one photograph, delicately picked from a thick collection of pages in this one black book. In the front, embossed in red cursive, are her initials, and it doesn’t take a genius to know this is _her_ gallery, her own assortment of being. It doesn’t take a genius, and yet, Ann Takamaki cannot find it in her to fake the shock and horrors of seeing her own figure, half-turned away from her, fingers dancing on her all too familiar pink phone.

The stance is all too similar; she still can’t quite admit it’s her own body displayed in a still capture, and it sends a familiar, cold shiver up her spine, the horrors of it rattling her bones while her muscles hiss in disgusted anger.

Ann doesn’t know how she could possibly look in his dimly lit office. What expression is she carrying on her face right now? Is it a face a model photographer would like to catch on her? Or is it a face that an adult would love to lick and slurp? Either way, it brings out a low chuckle from the man in front of her, standing by his oppressive desk. No doubt he’s amused, but on what, she doesn’t know.

He seems satisfied, if the glint in his smirk is anything to go by, and replaces the photo with another one, something more intimately close, more personal. Shiho’s dark hair is in the sharp corner, hands delicately wrapped around a towel being pat on her face, and there is Ann, striking, glowing with a sheen of sweat on her skin and hair shining under the gym lights, pearly whites glimmering while she grins and affectionately wipes her neck with a towel.

Ann finds her hands covering her mouth, maybe to quiet down the sob that escaped her, or to prevent her from shouting indignantly. It was a funny thing, having to hold herself back, when she’s so filled with terror she can barely find her voice, her legs trembling underneath her, the dress suddenly too big and too tight at the same time.

**“Kamoshida would have loved to see you in that dress,”** the man speaks, pocketing the photo back in the album, and flipping through the pages in an ugly sort of contentment. **“Oh? You didn't know? He sent me these pictures.”**

Ann’s hands drops to her sides, fists clenching so tight her knuckles turn white and her nails dig into her palm. The pain is non-existent; faced under the carnivorous gaze of her new company’s boss, there is a much deeper wound being carved into her very core at the moment. If Kamoshida sent _him_ those pictures, it begs a series of immediate questions: How? Who else? _What else?_

The CEO of the company adjusts his hair as he pulls another image from the album, sifted from the very end of the booklet, clearly not for those to be seen under the light of day. He looks over it at first, humming and nodding softly to himself, and then flips it over so she can see.

One of the very first nudes she ever sent Kamoshida, under his persistent insistence, with the threat of taking Shiho off the starting team.

Her boss licks his lips wetly, eyes focused on her. **“You know, Kamoshida and I were friends in college… He and I almost always had the same taste in women. He’s certainly more assertive than I am, though, to have ever been able to procure this gem.”**

Ann could feel warmth prickling her eyes, the telltale signs of a fat tear welling up in distaste and fear. She does her best not to falter, not to blink when she looks him in the eye, her own straining to keep themselves together and not let one ounce of tear drop. Kamoshida promised her it’d be a secret, no one had to know, no one shouldn’t have known… But she shouldn’t have trusted him in the first place, and now she’s paying her dues.

**“Please,”** she begs, voice quivering, **“Please don’t let anyone see…!”** It amazes her how her voice is still solid, albeit obviously shaky. Her throat is getting parched, and her mouth is dry. There’s no doubt in her mind that her boss has the rest of the photos, probably all of them, and her head spins in a spiral of worry, disgust, shame.

**“Maybe if you lift your ‘no touching’ ban, I’ll consider,”** the CEO _jokes_ , putting the photo back in the secret pages of the book. Ann wishes he didn’t mean it, that it was a tasteless joke, but despite the light chuckle she hears some sinister tone of making it real, of turning her into something more than Kamoshida ever dared. **“With Kamoshida gone, guess I’ll have to continue my good friend’s legacy, you understand?”**

It’s automatic, the way she nods with little care, devotedly hanging on to his every word. It sickens her that she would recede back into this sad state of affairs, and she feels Carmen shift inside her, angry, but also disappointed, burning, but also fading.

The CEO lays out a plan for her, suddenly talking in a business-as-usual tone. There was an upcoming shoot, a rather tasteful one where she had to bare it all and walk in the set nude, with only this blanket as props for her nude photoshoot. He tries to “assure” her that the experience would give her a closer relationship with her parents, using fabric her mother had used for a recent outfit design that she and her father worked on. There’s the promise of it being far more artistic than lewd, that she would be given a four-page spread in a more eye-catching and phenomenal pose, and Ann literally feels her body folding in on itself at the amount of exposure she’ll get both as a model, and as Ann Takamaki who barely has any clothes on.

**“The best cover girl to ever grace magazines, and I have her all to myself, in all of the ways,”** he chuckles, as if there was nothing severely demonizing about being their poster girl for a rather implicitly raunchy new magazine. **“Your body belongs to everyone, Ann-chan. But you’re chained to me. If you ever dare go against me… I’ll have these pictures scattered and sent to your friends… And maybe to the media?** **_‘Rising star model risks a nude scandal’_ ** **... What would your parents say? You’ll taint their name.”**

Ann shudders, bearing the full weight of his threats. Carmen fizzles, as if telling her to rise up and defend herself, but ultimately loses, flames losing its blaze and dwindling into smoke.

**“It’s nice to be working with you, Ann-chan.”**


	4. sweet dreams (are made of these)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ann awakens to a different form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for sexual themes and sexual abuse/harassment, explicit language, one instance of a pedophile mention. please approach this chapter with caution.

_ She should have seen it coming _ . She should have known there was something amiss when the CEO hummed, thinking, and then agreed to her request to get a few copies early. The way he unbuttons his cuff sleeve, bony hands flexing on his important CEO desk, a satisfied smirk on his lips-- all this should’ve been a sign to her that she wouldn’t be able to get what she wanted, no matter how much she spent time posing for him in the confines of his shady office, or how she smiled as she received his expensive gift of another risque dress and startlingly strong perfume.

The other talents in the agency has been throwing her looks-- none that she’s unfamiliar with, but the intensity and the hushed practice of it is what irks her. There is nothing more alarming than leaving the CEO’s office, only to cross paths with a veteran and her uptight manager, both looking away hastily with the afterimage of disgust. It was no secret that the Big Boss favored her more than anyone else, and even rookies find themselves scurrying away when she enters their vicinity, afraid to earn her ire enough to make the CEO act on their dismissal.

Takeuchi-san, her new manager, is indifferent to the uncalled-for attention, and only seems to aggravate the situation. Ann isn’t blind to his exuberant efforts of hyping her up, complimenting her rather loudly and rather offensively whenever they’d meet. She almost feels like a trophy wife around him-- his hands glued to her hip and his voice squawking right into her ear. It disgusts her, makes her shiver in revulsion, but Takeuchi-san takes this as an invitation to be even more bold, leaning in close enough to lightly run his lips on the shell of her ear.

Carmen hasn’t said a word to her since this arrangement, and Ann feels the familiar sense of loneliness, of shouldering problems without a helping hand or a non-judgemental listener. Ann’s used to this; she’s lived nearly most of her life finding her own solutions to quiet problems, and she’s not about to lose that talent now.

Every now and then, the thought of her friends crosses her mind: maybe they can change these rotten adults’ hearts? Maybe she doesn’t have to endure this all alone, despite the threats. Maybe the threats don’t even warrant caution, and her parents’ reputations would merely flourish with the scandal, rather than take a blow.

Maybe she didn’t matter as a person after all.

If she had any sense of  _ being _ , she wouldn’t be watching the CEO stroke his fat cock with his thin fingers, her complimentary copies of the new magazine strewn across his desk. Vulgar, deplorable, repugnant. And yet, Ann is stuck in her chair, eyes focused on the sight of a person’s erect organ, the sound of skin rubbing skin lazily but firmly echoing in her ears.

Ann’s seen this before. She’s seen a video suddenly sent to her by Kamoshida of how he pumped himself hard enough she was scared he’d bend and break. That first time she had seen how a penis works, Ann was horrified, deleting the file before he could even go for a second round.

It didn’t stop the teacher, however, and he even coerced her into playing with herself while looking at his unsolicited pictures and videos. Always, she was threatened to show off more than she could afford, and before she knew it, self-pleasure became more of a routine than an actual fun past time.

Ann tries to think about other things-- better memories, like how she was able to drink coffee Akira especially made for her in LeBlanc, Morgana lounging on the counter while Ryuji takes a swig of his soda, complaining about how there was barely any satisfaction derived from drinking something both warm and bitter, Yusuke sketching furiously on his pad, a monologue of how their squad is a perfect image of camaraderie and  _ faith _ .

_ ‘ _ _ You don’t need faith _ _ ,’ _ a voice echoes in Ann’s head. It’s not Carmen… It’s not the voice of a strong, empowered woman out to rebel against society’s expectations. It’s the voice of an unruly girl, out for revenge and saddled with her erratic vanity. 

It’s the voice telling her to rise up from her seat, approach the CEO, and take his own dick into her small, soft hands, nails just long enough to press into the underside of his head. The CEO welcomes it, surprisingly, his nonchalant expression morphing into that of crazed pleasure, and he groans shamelessly, edging Ann on. Ann smiles, smiles so pleasantly her glowing eyes crinkle in mirth, and even as he spills all over his desk, all over the magazines, all over her fingers all sticky and thick and foul, she continues her aggressive caresses, until instead of groaning he has come to choking in pain.

_ ‘ _ _ Good _ _ ,’ _ the voice says. 

**“Good,”** Ann repeats, the CEO rocked by tremors and trying to jerk himself away from her.

The voice embraces her, wraps loving arms around her tightly, tells her to continue at her own pace, with her own terms. Didn’t everyone force her to keep up before?  _ ‘ _ _ None of that now, sweetheart. Today, we drench ourselves in our own pleasure.’ _

**“Did you ever do this to Kamoshida?”**

Ann could almost laugh. The CEO sounded hoarse, his face visibly distressed, and yet he still tried to maintain the facade of control, of a company leader with a clean record and none of his pedophillic attention towards his talents. She squeezes him  _ hard _ , enough to make him heave and lose that small semblance of authority, and drags her cum-stained hand across his face.

**“Never,”** she whispers.

He laughs, as if he won a volleyball match against a star Olympic athlete.  **“Guess I’m one step ahead of Kamoshida, as always.”**

Ann forces two sticky fingers inside his mouth, jabbing them down his throat that he gags.  **“And you’re two steps away from my pussy.”**

She leaves the sullied magazines, his own mess to clean. She wipes her hand clean on his suit, but doesn’t hesitate to cup Takeuchi-san’s face with the very same hand when he greets her after she leaves the CEO’s office and she kisses his neck in greeting, leaving him absolutely bewildered for the first time.

She finds herself in the first floor bathroom aggressively wiping and cleaning her hands, enough for them to redden. When she looks at the mirror, Ann sees a glint of yellow behind her ocean blue, and smirks.


End file.
